


Explanations

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: maybe I'm only posting this to piss off anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Felipinho try to explain the mud... and the flood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> I'd very much like to dedicate this work to the anon who inspired me to write it. :)  
> Ok, I promise I'll stop writing these now.

“What….? How….?”

Felipe gestured at the mess, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times searching for the right words.

“ _What_ …? _How_ …?”

“Dan’s fun,” Felipinho declared, and it certainly looked that way. Why were the fun things always the messiest?

“Why are you covered in mud?” Felipe finally managed to finish a sentence. “Why are you _both_ covered in mud?”

Dan shifted uncomfortably, flashbacks of being told off as a child racing through his mind.

“We were racing, Papa!” Felipinho said. “I won.”

“Then he fell in the mud,” Dan said.

“Then the tickle monster got me!” Felipinho finished.

Felipe sighed and leaned against the front door, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Why were you outside?”

“Because you can’t just race inside,” Dan said. “That’s not a proper race.”

“You sound like him,” Felipe said. “And the water? Do I even want to know?”

“Well, he was muddy, so I was running him a bath,” Dan explained. He felt like he should be rewarded for that part. That was the part the adult would do. “You’ve never given him a bubble bath?”

Felipe laughed in disbelief and gestured around the front hallway, trying to say that this was _exactly_ why they didn’t give him a bubble bath but not quit able to believe he had to point that out.

“To be fair, this wasn’t his fault,” Dan said. “We were waiting for the bath to run.”

“We were racing again,” Felipinho added. “I won again, Papa!”

“And I forgot about the bath,” Dan said.

Felipe groaned, still leaning against the door.

“Raffaela is going to kill me,” he mumbled.

“What did you do?” Dan asked.

“I’m the idiot that thought this was a good idea in the first place.”


End file.
